Fullmetal Fail
by Silverfox3220
Summary: You find yourself entering the world of Fullmetal fail. You look around you and you see nothing but chaos and AWESOMENESS! Welcome to the world of FULLMETAL FAIL YESSSS!1!1!111one


Fullmetal Fail! AKA The best worst fan fic ever.!1111!one!

(I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST AND OTHER FRANCHISE MENTIONED HERE)

Chapter 1-

The.

Chapter 2-

Sigh. Okay this is only the best fanfiction ever, are you ready for this intrense fanfiction awesome?

Chapter4-

Beneath the cherry blossom trees in Russia. But I don't want it to be in Russia. But it will be anyway. Uhm, stuff was happening and it wasome and fanfictiony. Anyway, Scar and Winry were totally tralking under a tree in a very romantic setting.

"But I killed your parents!" Scar was saying.

"I don't care," Said winry. "It is forbidden love which fangirls totally eat up! Their for it must be kosher!"

"But I'm dangerous!"

"Only Edward Cullen is dangerous…."

"NOOOOOOO!"

Chapter 5- After the marriage.

Winry was hanging out in the shed making automail stuff cuz that's what she does ppl. Scar came in and was crying.

"My life is so ttlyover" scar was saying.

"getoverit crybaby." Said winry finishing the piece of aoutobail she was working on for her banana dog but was das for the death of….this sentence is going no place quick becky.

"But I'm a housewife!" scar exclaimed when izumi came in and maimed him for taking her line.

Armstrong then rode the sparkle portal to xaio mei world where automatically all the characters of full metal alchhiimest were teleported underneath central world of amazaing awesomeness where father sat on his throne of winrys.

"I will become a Banana! Father exclaimed while drinking diet soda made by the souls of greed's elbow hair."

Chapter 6- Waui, what?

Yeah, they were so in this world of awesome . Mustang pulled out his car, which was a mustang, and exclaimed his undying love to Yoki. Yoki then ran away crying "cAARRRLLL That kills people KAARRLLLL!"

Mustang then proced to do the Macarena backwards which then opened a portal to .

Chapter 9000- The way oaf the warrior

Ash sat down with his grandfather professer oak. "Professor, there was this giant portal that opened up when I was feeding my Pikachew Cat nip!"

The professor was secretly intrigued by this new situation. "Tell me about it , nephew!" He exclaimed while taking off his labcoat made from the silk of caterpies."

"Ash stood up , sparkles in his eyes, and excalimes, I am Captain John Luke Pickard of the You Es eS Enterprize!"

PRofesser oak then Lawled out loud extremely fast summoning transmutation words, very much so that all the characters, instead of going out of the portal, went through professer oak's mouth instead, crashing inot ash's maimed body.

Chapter pie- Finali?

Meanwhile in Japan

Chapter Apple- No finali?

Pikachew woke up to a wolrld full of madness, well, it really wasn't madness cause it was Sparta and they all said theat they were going to dinme in hellllllll but instead they thought arbys instead and cooked lucario up into a pokeball instead.

Chapter – I bet your wondering what happened in Japan.

It didn't

Chapter 18 ,.4

Ertyuiop[

Chapter 666.777.0_0 Not my IP Adress

Pukechew woke up again to a world unfamilaer to him in the world of winry. Everyone was spread around him in a circle, this incluees all 50 billion Pokémon in the world of amazing. "Pkea?" Pikecherw said softly while standing. Ed made his appearance in a flash of light, his cape billowing behind him. "Hi ho silver! Ed exclaimed while riding in on his motorcycle. (Of doom)

Hawkeye saw ed and took out her gun. Except it wasn't a gun, she noticed, it was a banana. She cried at the loss of her trusty gun. Armstrong walked over to her and hugged her. "Marry me. He exclaimed." Ed then ran over to Armstrong. "But you promised we would go to zanarkand together!"

Winry popped up beside Ed and Armstrong, crying as well as Ed. "But you said you'd promise me we'd go to zanarkand together!

Chapter 5-0 The end of all beginning

The portal of truth opeeed before them, waking everyone up and putting everyone in a coma eccept for the real members of full metal alchemist and its franchise.

The Avatar of truth and justice appeared before them. "You can either take the red pill or the blue pill. The red pill will wake you up and you will believe whatever you want to believe and move on with your life, 0oor you can take the red pill and see how far the suit of armor goes while riding a bike, and flying a kite, while reciting the right, to own a bike."

Everyones brain exploded with the complex complexity of the truth of a bike flying a kite, while riding a suit of armor to awesome world.

Chpater Messed up much- Messed up much

Alphonse was the only one alive because he had no brain because he was a suit of armor riding a kite while flying a bike, while stepping on the right, to fly a kite while riding a bike in a suit of armor. The truth laughed at him menacingly. "You must fight my toughest opponent."

Alphonse laughed. "I can take you on!"

The truth pointed behind him when a portal opened up. "Well then, Let us see what you get!"

Behind him, a portal opened up and summoned Sarah Rockbell, Rinry's mother.

Alphonse cried, I cannot fight her! But he can!" And Yuriy Popped out, Rinry's father."

To Be FUNTINUED BUEWAHAHAHAHAH!


End file.
